Boreholes or wells are drilled in earth formations for exploration, and for stimulation and production of hydrocarbons. Boreholes are usually drilled along predetermined paths and the drilling of a typical borehole proceeds through various formations and stratigraphic layers. A drilling operator typically controls surface-controlled drilling operational parameters, such as the weight on bit, drilling fluid flow rates, drill string rotational rates and drilling fluid parameters (e.g., the density and viscosity of drilling fluid). During drilling, downhole components including a drill string can exhibit behaviors that have the potential to reduce drilling performance and cause problems. Such behaviors include typically undesirable motions such as stick-slip, whirl and unintended axial motion. Drilling operations are generally controlled to attempt to avoid such undesirable motions.